1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting video contents compressed by a codec, and more particularly, to transmitting at least one video content compressed by using at least one of a plurality of different codecs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of transmitting video contents between devices over a wireless network may include a method of transmitting video contents in a non-compressive manner and a method of transmitting video contents compressed by a codec.
When video contents are transmitted in a non-compressive manner, the video contents can be transmitted without any degradation in quality of the video contents. However, since non-compressive transmission takes a long time, it is difficult to use non-compressive transmission when the video contents are reproduced in real time or a bandwidth of a communication link between devices is small.
As a result, for a small bandwidth communication link or real-time reproduction of video contents, the video contents are transmitted in a form compressed by a codec. In this case, however, a receiving side needs to be notified about the type of codec used for the compression of the video contents.